


Finding Togetherness

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having chosen to embrace their mutual love and desire, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon consummate their union.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Training, Bargains, and Accords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466981) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



The kisses in the main room of their quarters had only whetted Obi-Wan's appetite for what was to come as the door to his room closed behind them. He did not want to part from Qui-Gon, leaning in against that broad, firm body, daring to place a kiss of his own along the jaw just to feel the rasp of Qui-Gon's beard on his lips. 

With the door closed, and Obi-Wan's deft touch against the privacy shield's controls, he dared to let his own presence flow more freely, letting his desire spark outward toward the man he had long admired, loved, and -- as he understood now -- longed for. 

Qui-Gon held on closer, his arm wrapping low around his partner's back, that kiss along his jaw and the more open presence against his own both delightful, and he hummed low, quiet pleasure as he wrapped his other hand back behind Obi-Wan's neck to hold him that much closer. Obi-Wan had locked the door, he knew, making this space entirely theirs... and he had spent so long ignoring that he wanted him that having that desire acknowledged and -- far more importantly -- returned, had everything he was ablaze with desire. 

Obi-Wan shivered a little to feel that passion, an emotion he knew ran deep in his Master, directed at him, with all the love and need and want behind it. There was too much still in the way, though, because he truly wanted to actually feel skin beneath his hands, and he impatiently worked at getting the outer robe open. The small sounds that escaped him for that touch along his neck, at his back were filled with hunger, his body moving of its own accord, almost, to press into those possessing touches.

Obi-Wan's boldness brought a quick smile to his lips, and Qui-Gon shifted his weight to help with the layers of his clothing -- it had been more than a decade since that detail had annoyed him, and that thought made a grin flash across his mouth instead. Every slight shiver, every quiet noise his partner made caused him to want a little more. A quick tug with the Force sent his cloak to the floor, another opened belt and sash alike, and then he claimed his partner's mouth in another kiss. 

Obi-Wan whimpered into the kiss, part need, part eagerness at being able to get his hands under the tunic. He had touched his Master's skin a million times, in healing and training alike, yet this sensation was like no other. It felt electric, tingling back into his senses with a new awareness, reinforcing how mutual their desires were running. 

As the kiss threatened to bring him to his knees this time with its intensity, he made a mewling noise, fingers tightening on the ribs he'd been caressing, a wordless plea for them to acquire his bed sooner rather than later.

If Obi-Wan kept making those noises... Qui-Gon didn't bother to finish the thought, instead pressing into the touch of his partner's hands on his skin. The tug, sideways and back, was easy to understand, and he pressed his agreement along the Force-link between them, willingly moving towards it. He kept kissing him, intent on it, as they moved to the bed, continuing to strip off the layers he was wearing with tugs of the Force. The boots were going to have to wait until he wasn't standing on them, though. 

Obi-Wan did all he could to assist the elder Jedi in removing the clothing once he could think past the intoxication of the kissing and the touching a little. A tiny part of his mind saw this as a prime exercise in Force manipulation, as he did not want to take his fingers away from the warm skin they had found for even a moment. His own leggings and tunic were loose, easily removed when they got that far, he decided, while Qui-Gon had been fully dressed for being out of their quarters.

The fact they were on the bed, that Qui-Gon was pressed close to him here, had him reeling all over again with sensations, and he moaned into the kiss again.

He could listen to Obi-Wan make that sort of noise for days, Qui-Gon was almost certain. The thought was a deliberate distraction from his own reaction to having the young man fully against his body, all warmth and solid muscle and desire flaring in his mind. He shoved at his boots with the Force, almost winced as they bit into the tops of his feet, and loosened them this time before a second shove sent them dropping to the floor. There, that was better, and he twisted to press closer -- and promptly gasped, startled almost out of thought and shoved back into his body at the pressure of solid muscle against his erect length (even through layers of clothing), and for a moment, his hands closed hard on Obi-Wan's neck and back. 

"ma… Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked, even as he writhed a little more, his instincts riding as high as his conscious thought. The impressions of Qui-Gon's fingers on his skin, so firmly, lashed a new thirst through his soul, and that pressure… that visceral proof of how real this was? That was a promise in itself of their future entanglement.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon replied, once he could manage to speak evenly rather than gasp the question, using his greater weight and height to pin Obi-Wan against the mattress, one hand sliding against his partner's back, the other flexing at his nape -- oh, had he held too tightly? That might be. His hips shifted against Obi-Wan's body again, twice, before he could still them from the insistent rock they seemed to wish to pick up. He wanted this man so badly... but he had more control than to fail at making this particular 'lesson' a delight and joy for his beloved. 

"oh," Obi-Wan breathed out the small word at the feeling of being pinned, of having Qui-Gon rock against him. He was hard, so very hard, and it was almost painful to still be trapped by his leggings, to have his tunic between their bodies. "Still… too… dressed," he managed to complain, even though that would mean pulling his hands off of his master, his partner, his _lover_ , so that the tunic could come off, as well as the leggings.

He looked into Qui-Gon's eyes, his own gone dark and smoky in the haze of his deep arousal and emotional whirlwind. What he saw there made him shiver all over again, body bucking up against the larger man.

Qui-Gon almost laughed, smile flashing across his lips again even as he lifted his torso slightly, unwillingly letting go of Obi-Wan's nape to use that hand to work on his partner's tunic. The feeling of Obi-Wan's length again his thigh was another powerful jolt of arousal -- as though he needed any more? -- and he had to kiss him again before going back after the tunic to get it at least open. 

Obi-Wan smiled, bright and sharp and eager for all the ways he could feel Qui-Gon being as intoxicated by this union as he was. He wrapped his arms around his master, hands going up along those broad planes of the man's back, memorizing how the muscles moved under the skin as Qui-Gon pressed in against him. He leaned up once his tunic was open, mouth going under the beard to find Qui-Gon's throat. The taste of skin was addictive, and Obi-Wan spent several moments just running his tongue over that throat.

Qui-Gon shifted back into his padawan's -- no, not his padawan any more, thank the _Force itself_ \-- hands even before Obi-Wan's mouth found his throat and licked... and somehow found exactly the spot that made him shudder and press into it, hand sliding back around his nape to hold him in closer. That smile, so easily seen in even the low light, was so much part of what he loved in his partner, so delightful to see at this moment.

And Obi-Wan had said he needed to be taught in this? Qui-Gon doubted it. 

The younger man moaned and pushed his neck back into that hold. It made him feel wanted and safe and needed all in one stroke. He couldn't help but flex his hips up against the hard body holding him down, another low noise escaping him as the pressure and friction of cloth scraping along his erection made him acutely aware of it once more. He stopped licking Qui-Gon's throat and tipped his face down a little, finding the collarbone near the hollow of Qui-Gon's throat tempting him for kisses and licking now.

So beautiful. So incredibly beautiful, and his desire -- the physical proof and, even more, the rush of it through their bond and in the Force around them -- only made him moreso. Which of them was moving more, Qui-Gon wasn't at all sure for several moments, his head tipping back to give his partner his throat, nothing but trust of Obi-Wan in him. How could there be? 

"Ah, dear one," Qui-Gon breathed, fingers sliding on his nape, other hand on his side, easy strokes both. Obi-Wan's blatant desire was wonderful, need, shudder running through him again, pleased to let Obi-Wan do as he wanted for at least a little longer. 

"I am yours," Obi-Wan whispered as he broke from tasting his lover's body, to look up at him. He was captivated by the love and desire he found on Qui-Gon's face, losing himself in it. His fingers danced along ribs and muscles, sometimes dallying on scars, other times just holding on for a moment to ground himself in the reality of this. "It feels so right, to be here, with you." He let their training bond carry the words that could not be spoken aloud yet, that Obi-Wan wished to be possessed by Qui-Gon, that he willfully submitted to his Master in all ways. That desire was pure, freely chosen, and anchored in Obi-Wan's sense of self. He was as strong as he needed to be toward others, yet this… this was what he wished with his lover.

It took an effort for Qui-Gon not to catch on crushingly tight, as the words and the sensation washed through his mind and into his heart. That -- oh, that was a temptation almost beyond what he could bear, that his beloved partner would choose to give himself so (could need it so). He wrapped the Force around Obi-Wan from crown to toes, holding him tighter than mere arms could, before he used his hold on his nape to pull him back down, putting him against the bed. 

"It does," he agreed, shifting his weight slightly so that _he_ could be the one to taste skin. Lips and jaw and throat, feeling the pulse under his tongue, sucking light over one of the points where the nerves ran closest to the skin. 

"OH….oh, Qui-Gon…. " Obi-Wan could not help but be nearly incoherent, with the way every new sensation pushed him along a tight wire of sensual bliss. His fingers tightened almost bruisingly as he held on from the spike of fire running in his veins. "Everything you do, it makes me want more," he said softly, hips flexing insistently against the body pinning him.

Having that hold around him, both arms and Force? Obi-Wan felt every single insecurity he still held over graduating shatter into nothing. Qui-Gon would always be there, supporting him, letting him fly, but giving him that solid anchor.

"As it should," Qui-Gon answered, lifting his head to breathe the words along his beloved's ear, the strength in Obi-Wan's hands nothing but a pleasure as he held to him. There was so much he wanted, and no reason in any of the worlds for them not to have it all. He kissed back down the line of Obi-Wan's jaw, letting his beard rub along his throat, down to the long line of one collarbone. The edge of the tunic was in his way, and he pushed it aside with a moment's brush of the Force. There was a bacta-healed wound here, taken a dozen systems and three years ago, and he sucked just over the faint scar. 

"Mmm… that feels wonderful," Obi-Wan said, even as he shivered. Was there a mark on his body that Qui-Gon would not know already, and yet reacquaint himself with this way, with more sensuality than Obi-Wan thought he could bear? 

His hands wandered up now, toward the mane of hair that had brushed his skin countless times during training. Now, Obi-Wan felt the mass of it against the backs of his hands, while his fingers curled around Qui-Gon's shoulders, holding on and pulling himself tighter to Qui-Gon's mouth.

Well, if it didn't, he would be doing something terribly wrong, Qui-Gon thought, but did not say, as his partner pulled himself closer, showing in the roughness of his voice and every move how much this -- he -- truly _was_ wanted. The shiver even suited him well, as able to feel that it was desire that caused it, and he went back to learning Obi-Wan's body with a lover's awareness, not a teacher's. There was a long, thin slice from a lightsaber training accident on his right pectoral, and as he traced the line of it with his tongue, not thinking about that his beard would rub along Obi-Wan's tight-drawn nipple until it already had. 

Obi-Wan hissed with pleasure, nails pressing into skin now, as that little rasp did things to his entire body that had him writhing up for more contact. His head tipped further back, exposing his throat as he rocked into the contact. That stimulated his erection more, and he continued to move, feeling the friction with joy. 

"Please… more…" he softly begged, not knowing just what the 'more' he wanted was.

So lovely. "I have you," Qui-Gon promised him, hand still at the nape of his neck flexing, holding him as this time he deliberately rubbed his cheek against that same nipple, more than willing to give Obi-Wan more of anything that got that sort of a reaction. They were both achingly hard, he knew -- his body was quite firmly informing him, actually -- but he had wanted this far, far too long to rush now. His body answered to his will, not the opposite, and what he wanted right now was to make this first lovemaking as intense and glorious as either of them could stand. 

Obi-Wan rewarded that with a cry of pure pleasure, moving harder against the body of his lover with his aching need. He thought he might die from the intensity of their shared bond, swirling the desires together, but it would be the most enjoyable death ever. That idle thought made him half-smile before he moved his hands to caress the small imprints of his nails.

"Never… felt… like this," he told Qui-Gon, as comparison to his few sexual encounters paled drastically. It certainly had never been like this when he took care of his own arousals, always such a mechanical thing in the past.

Qui-Gon braced himself on one elbow, looking up Obi-Wan's body at his beloved's face, smile curving his lips. That suited him -- probably more than it really should -- entirely well. He said softly, triumphantly, "Good," even as the hand he'd left under Obi-Wan's back slid up and forward to the waist of his leggings, fingertips dipping inside.

The harsh exhalation of breath was the only reaction his former padawan could give to that, other than to lift his hips invitingly, silently pleading for release from the cloth. His arms went down on the bed, leveraging himself to be able to help with the task, his eyes locking on Qui-Gon, watching his lover. They were so close to being fully skin to skin, and Obi-Wan felt as if he could not breathe for fear of the moment being taken from them.

Qui-Gon had let go of the Force hold he had on Obi-Wan at that drop of his arms, and was entirely glad he'd done it when his student lifted up so, the lines of his body all an inviting plea... though the plea in his eyes was even stronger. He hummed for a moment, quiet reassurance as he nodded, then moved just enough to rid him of the leggings. He dropped them off the side of the bed without a thought, never looking away from Obi-Wan, though his gaze _did_ travel from his eyes down his body. There was something about that open, pushed aside tunic he liked the look of -- though not as much as he loved being finally able to see all of him, see the physical proof of the hunger pouring through their bond... 

Stunningly beautiful young man. 

"The way you look at me, it makes me feel even more fire in every nerve than I already do," Obi-Wan said. He meant it, feeling completely cherished and needed and wanted with that look. He took advantage then, of the slight separation of their bodies to run both his hands along Qui-Gon's chest, using his thumbs to circle the nipples briefly. "But then I can see you… and I get lost all over again in needing you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon shuddered slightly, pressing into that touch, his eyes watching Obi-Wan's, smiling at him. The words slid easily and sweet along his own nerves, and suddenly the answer was simple. "How else could I look at you, when I need you just as much?" 

Obi-Wan gave him a brilliant smile for those words, then leaned up to claim a kiss, bolder than before. He snaked his own tongue into Qui-Gon's mouth, tasting him, savoring the experience. He put his arms back around the elder man, pulling him downward, wanting that pressure and weight against him, telling him he was very much Qui-Gon's in all ways.

Qui-Gon let himself be drawn down, kissing him deep and intent, settling back onto his beloved's body, tremor running through him at the stiff heat of Obi-Wan's length against his belly. His body moved against his partner's for several long moments before he could do anything else, before he could gather back his own control. Then, his hand slid along Obi-Wan's side, in along his hip, torn between the need to draw this out and to drive his partner into pleasure now, to take the first edge off and let them have the time after to enjoy.

The younger man's mouth opened and a small wanting sound escaped him at the strong hand stroking along his hip, and he could not help but rock against the body holding him down. The skin on skin contact between them was pushing Obi-Wan well past rational thought, moving him toward instinct. Along the bond they shared, there was only pleasure and surrender from Obi-Wan, while his hands moved and flexed on the elder man's neck and shoulders.

That surrender was addictive, erotic almost beyond measure and _well_ past anything he should allow himself -- but that 'should' of custom and Code had precious little weight against what he could feel, what he knew to be right. The surrender was a plea for him to take and claim... to possess -- another of those forbidden things, but when it was desired by both... 

Obi-Wan shifted under him, another noise of want and plea, and Qui-Gon again stopped thinking of 'should' in favor of what he knew they both so badly needed. He kissed Obi-Wan again, and again, hand sliding now down the inner line of his hip and between their bodies to wrap his fingers around the erect length of his partner's shaft. Shockingly hot, impossibly soft skin under his fingertips, against his palm, and a sharp, sudden impulse to bite (gently, carefully) struck him. 

The feeling of being touched, of being held, so intimately by the man he truly had desired and loved for years caused Obi-Wan to all but stop breathing for a moment, He gasped air back in, trying to rock into the touch. He wasn't thinking at all, only projecting trust and need through their bond. 

"I have you," Qui-Gon found himself murmuring again, low and rough, as the feeling of Obi-Wan's need curled around his throat and his heart alike, his hand slowly tightening until he thought he had the hold right, his hand rocking in a slide more remembered from much younger days than recently practiced, "I have you." 

"Yours," came out in a tight whisper, before Obi-Wan's eyes closed, and he just let his body move. The weight upon him was perfect, and that touch around his erection was everything he could have dreamed of. He locked his hands behind Qui-Gon's neck, giving himself the leverage he needed, as well as another small anchor to reality. 

Qui-Gon kissed him to drown out his answering 'Mine' before it could actually leave his lips... which made it no less felt, and was probably close to a shout from the intensity and focus of it. He kept his hand moving, sliding in ways he half-recalled and that Obi-Wan's responses encouraged, reading both the bond between them and his beloved's motions, only long decades of control keeping even a trace of shielding around their minds...

Small whimpers spilled from Obi-Wan as the fire in his veins exploded further, wrapped up in the feeling of his Master taking care of him, possessing him. He couldn't last long, too overwrought by having everything he wanted given to him. 

"Master!" he gasped, lost in the beauty of their bond and union, letting the true name for his lover slip out, the one from his heart. This was not the word for a teacher, but the word for lover from Obi-Wan's heart.

Hearing that -- hearing Obi-Wan cry out for him so, feeling the blissful relief of orgasm pour through him -- nearly shattered Qui-Gon's control completely, his hips shoving hard down against his beloved's thigh, but if he allowed that, it would be *entirely* too long before he would be ready for anything Obi-Wan wished with him. 

The younger man shuddered and flexed into his lover's hold until he was spent. He was near boneless, breathing in the scent of their loving. Obi-Wan had never felt so close to anyone, nor felt the Living Force thrumming so powerfully as right now.

After several blissful moments, he looked at Qui-Gon and smiled almost shyly. "I've neglected you while you took care of me. We can't have that," he said impishly. He then pressed up for a kiss, intent on making his master feel as good as he did right now.

Qui-Gon had slowly, gently, let go of Obi-Wan's length while his beloved lay panting, and that shy, sweet smile along with the playful words made him chuckle, shaking his head before the kiss, and once their lips parted again, he smiled down at him. "Hardly neglecting me, my own... so lovely." 

Obi-Wan laughed softly in delight before pushing gently to be able to lean on one arm. He wanted to see and touch all of his partner now that he could think again.

"You are magnificent," he said, eyes roving over Qui-Gon's body, taking a fresh appreciation of it. 

Qui-Gon let him move them, then shrugged one shoulder slightly at that soft praise, smiling, lifting his fingers to brush his fingers over his beloved's cheek. He was attractive enough, he knew, and in the physical condition demanded of any member of the Jedi Order... pride in that was not one of his faults, but Obi-Wan's admiration, oh, that he would take and gladly. "I'm glad you think so," he answered, stroking a hand down his beloved's side again. 

The younger man settled so that he could begin his own exploration of his partner. With gentle caresses, he let his fingers find the marks of their lives. Thin, old scars were traced and then kissed, tongue flicking out over each one. He moved slowly, letting the feelings in the bond guide him.

All the while, he was moving downward, already anticipating what he wished to try to please Qui-Gon fully.

Qui-Gon murmured low, soft pleasure, hands sliding lightly on his beloved's skin, Obi-Wan's sure, gentle hands and mouth both glorious and maddening -- but that focus, the feeling of such pliant, willing _want_ was even more of both. 

He realized, quickly, what his partner was planning... and had no intention at all of doing anything to stop him. Not with how the bond between them felt. He took a shaking breath, another, and sank himself into the enhanced sensations of the Force, the warmth of Obi-Wan's body against his, the stubble of his hair against his palm as his fingers slid along his scalp and nape, the scents of him and the taste in the air. Sheets under them, smooth and soft, warm, the air moving over them... 

This he wanted to keep, to remember.

Obi-Wan shifted a little more, moving his body down on the bed, looking up at Qui-Gon briefly, just to impress the softer look of the man's face into his memories. Supporting himself over the larger man on both of his arms, he trailed his kisses along the faint path of darker hair, low on the abdomen, out toward one hipbone. Another look up at his partner's face as he kissed the hip, before lightly scraping his teeth along the jut. He was reaching out in the bond, in the Force connecting them, to see how that affected Qui-Gon, eager to learn what sensations were best.

Force bless, how was Obi-Wan so beautiful? And how was he so good at reducing him to a faintly shuddering mass? Qui-Gon watched him, hand sliding lightly over the stubble of his hair, cupping around the base of his neck, his pulse **pounding** with want, no, need. That brush of his beloved's mind instantly made him give up how good the brush of both lips and hip felt, how good the hot weight of his body over his was, and how much he wanted the gorgeous man curled between his legs... 

That… Obi-Wan all but mewled at feeling his intent so obviously desired by his lover. He breathed in several breaths, trying to find his calm, to help keep him focused. His side of the bond filled with the depths of his love for Qui-Gon, before he did move just a little more, bringing himself down onto his elbows, so his hands could splay across and caress Qui-Gon's stomach and hip. 

The hard proof of his lover's desire was captured then, with Obi-Wan taking just the tip between his lips, tongue exploring slowly and gently with a moan.

"Oh -- oh, my own," Qui-Gon murmured, equally affected by the flood of his partner's love and the **heat** of his mouth, the soft, gentle lap of his tongue on some of his most sensitive skin. His thighs splayed open a little more even as he forced his hips to be still, not to push up into his mouth, his own breathing going ragged. This felt -- no, there weren't words for how this felt, it was **too** good, too many things he hadn't permitted himself to want for so long, and still there was Obi-Wan's surrender running across the bond between them.

The younger man hoped he could do justice to this, tentative in the way he first licked and then sucked on the sensitive organ. He knew the theory, desired only to please his former master, and had the touch of the bond to guide him. The taste was nothing he'd ever known, a touch of the sweat and salt of Qui-Gon's skin that was so fresh to his experience combined with more. The more…

...that was more proof of how strongly Qui-Gon wanted him, the trace of fluids already at the tip. Obi-Wan gave a small shudder, flushed with how deep an experience all of this was. With care, he took more in, letting his tongue explore the texture and taste all in one. The hand on Qui-Gon's hip remained still, but the fingers of the other caressed out, stroking almost in time with the way Obi-Wan licked.

He _ached_ with want, with how incredible the feeling of Obi-Wan's mouth on his length was, even with the tentativeness of it. "You feel wonderful, my own," he murmured aloud and across the bond, the wet heat of tongue and inner cheeks so perfect that it already had him shuddering. His hips still wanted to move, to push into that, to tug Obi-Wan's mouth down on him more -- he did none of that, only encouraging with the open bond and the stroke of his fingers and his words. 

The hand splayed across his hip and stomach was a welcome counterpoint, something else to focus on... 

Obi-Wan almost smiled, but he also wanted to keep that feeling swelling through the bond. He wanted to drink deeply of Qui-Gon's pleasure, wanted to give back all that he had felt himself at Qui-Gon's hands and lips. So he closed his eyes, focusing completely on his lover, on using his mouth and tongue to explore. He left the bond as wide open as he could, both so he could feel, and so that Qui-Gon could reap all of his own pleasure in making love with him.

So generous, so open... overwhelming, and Qui-Gon took another shaking, ragged breath as Obi-Wan's mouth steadied, firmed, gave him more, and after bare more moments of this he _could not_ keep his hips still any longer, had to let them shift up, push a little into his beloved's mouth, instincts older than time starting to overwhelm reason. 

All the years of nothing but his own hand, and now _this_? His beloved partner, his student, his Obi-Wan, giving him so much? He shuddered and wrapped one leg, knee and calf and ankle, around Obi-Wan's warm back and hip, heel planting on the mattress again along one of his inner thighs. 

Adapting, Obi-Wan had learned early in training, was often the key to success. It was such an inane comment to go back through his mind, but he applied himself to that. If he just gave himself to instinct and the Living Force binding him to his lover, he could move with Qui-Gon's hip rocking. He moved both of his hands up to Qui-Gon's stomach, off the hip with the one that had been there, to show he was willing and ready to let his partner set the rhythm.

The fact that the leg holding onto him that way had sent a frisson down his spine was one more thing to share in their bond, carrying a faint echo of his willing surrender.

Impossible boy. 

The thought was idle, affectionate, and Qui-Gon felt the depth of Obi-Wan's link to his instincts, to the Force, and all of that trust... He made a low, softly sharp noise, and slowly let his hips move more, deeper, picking up a slow rhythm that was so far beyond 'good' that he didn't have words for it, didn't have words at all. There was only this, only now, only his beloved's desire and his own, _finally_ freed and claimed... 

Obi-Wan did move with him, easy, eager, short soft lengths of his hair under his hand as his fingers curled at the back of his neck, his desire sparking light and lightning between them, and Qui-Gon shuddered, the soft lips wrapped low around his shaft almost too much to stand -- 

\-- his own release took him by surprise for the first time since he was barely more than a boy, slashing through him with an intensity that left him collapsed against the bed when it let go. His younger lover managed to stay with him, swallowing hastily, hands going still on Qui-Gon's stomach as he did. As Qui-Gon slowly stilled, Obi-Wan licked and cleaned, fascinated by the smaller tremors, until he was satisfied he had pleased Qui-Gon fully. 

Then, satisfied on every level of his being, Obi-Wan crawled up along the elder's body, tucking in on one shoulder, staying as close as he could be.

Qui-Gon tucked him in tight, arm wrapping around him to hold him the little bit closer he could get him as he dragged the blanket at the foot of the bed up over them both, breathing Obi-Wan's scent and the taste of their lovemaking. "Oh, love," he murmured, soft, "you surely don't need lessons from _me_ in this..." 

That drew out a chuckle. "I am a good listener," Obi-Wan pointed out. "And not all Masters keep their Padawans on the verge of collapse from having to rescue them constantly," he teased. He then grew a bit more serious, even as he helped settle the blanket, overjoyed that it meant his lover was remaining here for sleep. "Is it alright that I … reach into the Force for such a reason as to enhance this? To follow what it suggests?" He didn't want to corrupt or taint what they had by miss-stepping, yet it had seemed the right thing at the moment.

"If it is not, my own, then I am just as guilty," Qui-Gon answered, curling his body around his partner's a little more. "But it... there is nothing tainted in this. Would we not both know if there was?" 

//If I lose you, as I have lost so much, this time I _will_ Fall... but so long as we are together, how can we?// He kept the thought close to himself, but it was... not so much a thought as an admission of reality. 

Obi-Wan breathed out deeply, closing his eyes. "I feel only rightness, and a sense that it is even needful. As if we are meant to reinforce one another, as we go forward." He had no idea what the Council would say if they knew. Sexual encounters were perfectly allowable, but attachments that ran this deep? He could see Mace turning the color of his own 'saber if he found out, let alone the others.

//Then they shall not,// crossed through his mind and heart, even though defiance of the Council was usually Qui-Gon's place in life. //Sometimes, maybe my Master is right, and the Code is too rigid.// He was willing to sleep now, tucked into the safest place he knew in his entire life.

Qui-Gon felt him settle, felt him steady and drift towards sleep, and pressed a kiss to the stubble of his hair before letting himself go to sleep.


End file.
